Megan Collins
Gallery |nicknames = N/A |name = Meghan Collins }}Meghan Collins 'is a secondary character in LPS: Popular. Appearance Meghan is portrayed as a short-haired, snow-white cat. She has blue eyes. Personality Although there is not much is seen of Meghan, she seems to be kind and compassionate, not wanting to offend or hurt any of her classmate's feelings. History Season 1 Meghan appears in Episode 14. She was one of the students that made an appearance at Brooklyn's party. She is shown when Brooke is about to leave her room and crashes into her. Meghan apologizes sincerely and Brooke demands to know why she has come to her party. Meghan comments on the fact that Brooke invited everyone, to which Brooke cruelly tells her that when she said everyone, she meant everyone but Meghan. Meghan then asks why Brooke hates her so much, and adds something about going out with Carter in the 8th grade (a boy who Brooke apparently liked back then) and accuses her of being insecure. Brooke dodges the question completely and defends her insecurities by accusing Meghan of sniffing dog food. Meghan says she has been nothing but nice to Brooke and that she doesn't understand why she has to be such a "female dog". Meghan then asks if there's any problems between her and Brooke that need to be resolved because she missed being friends. Brooke says her only problem is Meghan, and remarks that Meghan will never be able to be her friend again. Meghan runs out of the house crying, which is noticed by Sage. Meghan is also mentioned/shown in the season finale when Tom is talking about his past and how he came to be kissing Brooke at her party. He explains that he used to have a "puppy crush" on Brooke, and that he paid Megan to be used as bait to lure Brooke to him because of Brooke's hatred for Meghan. He says that he knew Brooke would want to break Meghan's heart and being the "mistress" of Tom while he was still with Meghan would be the perfect way to go about doing that. It is unclear whether Meghan knew that was Tom's intent when he paid her to go out with him. There was also a video Brooke made of her and Tom making out in her bedroom with the intents of showing Meghan. However, Brooke never did get around to showing the video to her arch-nemesis, so Meghan does not know it exists. Relationships 'Brooklyn Hayes - Brooke is Meghan's ex-BFF who has hated her ever since she went out with a boy Brooke liked in the eighth grade. Tom Dawson - Meghan agreed to date Tom for money in the tenth grade as part of Tom's scheme to get Brooke to date him. 'Carter '- Carter, according to Meghan, was crushed on by Brooke and Meghan. However, it seems as if Meghan took his heart due to Brooke being seemingly jealous. Trivia * Meghan and Brooklyn Hayes were best friends in eighth grade. ** This friendship was broken due to a love triangle with a boy named Carter. * Meghan is severely hated by Brooke. * Meghan was paid by Tom Dawson to act as if he was her boyfriend. * Meghan, at Brooke's party, wore a blue crown and a blue flower collar. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:OCD Students Category:Females Category:Secondary Characters Category:Secondary Characters: Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Cats